


Eastwatch revisited

by Gcf_khaleesi



Series: Rewrite [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death, Episode: s07e05 Eastwatch, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:55:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 19,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23297398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gcf_khaleesi/pseuds/Gcf_khaleesi
Summary: What if daenerys had joined them in the search for a wight, how would events have turned out differently?This is a rewrite starting from season 7 episode 5 and goes trough the end of Season 7
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Series: Rewrite [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729366
Comments: 216
Kudos: 200





	1. A stupid plan

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction in a while and my first ever fanfiction in this fandom. I haven't written anything in 3 years so I'm asking to be nice.
> 
> Sorry if there are spelling mistakes my first language is not english and like I said it's been a while.
> 
> And yes I decided to revisit s7.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Instead of going with Tyrion's plan, Daenerys makes a plan of her own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fanfiction in a long time and my first work in this genre/fandom so I'm a bit rusty.
> 
> My first language is also not English but I actually dont mind someone pointing out a spelling mistake so if there is one that really bothers you i will fix it.

Daenerys let out a sigh. "They'll get themselves killed, Tyrion. Both you and I know it. I get the plan and the purpose but it's a stupid plan." She said to him with a pointed look.

"Yes it's a suicide mission but Cersei needs to see one of them so she can believe it and maybe stop the attacks for a while. So unless you have a better plan we will go with their plan." Tyrion said while he poured out a cup of wine.

"I do" she said. "You do what?" He answered with a confused look on his face.

"Have a better plan." She said while sitting down on the chair that stood in front of the fireplace.

"Really? Enlighten me." He said.

" I could join them." She said turning her head towards the fireplace, she could feel Tyrion burning a hole in her head with his angry stare so she spoke before he could. "I would take drogon and we could fly over the wall and get the wight and fly back, like that it wouldn’t last a week or maybe more but only a few days. Because as you remind me every day Cersei grows stronger and more ruthless every day. So, instead of wasting time starting the travel to the wall and then the search for a wight and then the travel back to kings landing. I could fly them to the wall where we can then go and look for a wight." She said, looking directly towards him.

Tyrion his mouth stood open from what she had just said. She noticed he had clenched his fist tightly around his wine and knew that he was furious.  
"ARE YOU MAD!?" he yelled with his face colored bright red. "You just told me that u knew it was a suicide mission and now you're telling me you want to join in on a suicide mission?" He questioned rapidly while pouring himself another cup of whine before he plumped down in the chair next to her.

"You have to focus on the war with Cersei and how you will rule and make plans to get more allies and supporters." He expressed angrily.  
She turned towards him with that. "You said that the north could be potential allies. Remember? Also you joined in on their plan and agreed that they should do it. Cersei won't even be the problem if they really find a wight across the wall."

He rolled his eyes and took another sip from his wine. "Let them do their mission. We will do ours." He said before taking yet another sip.

"You are my hand, Tyrion. I know it's your task to give me advise but with this I wasn't asking for advice, seeing as you lost the Tyrells, failed in predicting the greyjoy fleet attack and failed to get the support we needed from dorne by letting Cersei capture Ellaria I wont listen to you this time." She said. Daenerys then reached out to him and took away his cup and set it on the table behind her.

She then spoke again as she stood up and started crossing the room towards the door. "I will join them in their mission and help them retrieve a wight. "  
Tyrion turned around in his chair with a hurt look on his face and sighed in defeat. "It's a stupid plan."

"It’s better than your plan, which was just sitting here and waiting and letting others risk their live when I can help them." And with that she left the room.  
After she had left the room she walked through the halls of Dragonstone towards the caves where she knew that the men were getting ready to go on their mission.

The mission she would join.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment or feedback idk? If you want  
> i'm editing or trying to edit my spelling mistakes as i have time.


	2. Mission impossible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys joins the mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really dont know what to type in a summary 
> 
> Again same old same old I'm rusty with fanfics and english is not my first language so its eum limited....

Daenerys stood in front of the caves of Dragonstone where the handful of men that she would join stood gathered together, she was quickly noticed by Jorah who approached her, the group who consisted of Ser Davos, then there was a seemingly young man with brownish hair to his right side who stood tall but seemed to have a shy posture. She had never seen the young man before but figured out that he and Ser Davos must be old acquaintances. Then at Ser Davos his left side was the stubborn king in the north Jon snow followed behind Ser Jorah to where she was standing.

"Khaleesi" greeted Jorah. "Here to bid us goodbye?" He asked kindly. She looked around as he had said that and noticed that everything was ready to go for them, the small boat standing on the land close to the water. Ready to sail.

"No, plans have changed. I'm joining this mission." She said while clasping her hands together at her front, looking like the regal queen she was.  
She noticed everyone looking at her with shock and a tint of confusion, everyone except for Jon. He stared at her like she had grown two heads and was the first to speak.

"What do you mean join us? I thought we had discussed this we will go beyond the wall to retrieve a wight and also no offence, your grace but didn't you think it was all for naught? That they were just stories? So why join us on this mythical as you might say mission?" He challenged her raising one eyebrow as he spoke, in the meantime while he spoke he had stepped closer to her.

Not to look like a fool who had taken a rash decision to help a group of people to fly to the wall for what could be a suicide mission, she challenged him back. "Well as I thought this plan trough I noticed that it was very poor planned and possible would lead to all of you getting stuck beyond the wall. Because how do u plan to get back when u find a wight if I remember correctly u once said they are a army so they move in group. Meaning where u find one the others will soon follow, or am I wrong?" She asked while trying to suppress a grin from coming on her face.

He puffed out a breath in annoyance before asking "Fine, what is your plan then?"

"You will take what you need but travel lightly we will fly with drogon towards the wall and there we can rest a day before we discuss on how we will go beyond the wall and how we will return once we have captured the wight." She said her voice laced with confidence.

"That's not a bad plan, it'll also save time." Ser Davos spoke now. The older man was smiling kindly towards her before he then turned around towards Jon and said "Winterfell is a fortnight away from here, the wall is even further my boy. It would save a lot of time."

Jon shrugged in defeat before he said: "fine we will fly towards the wall and there we can free some men that I know will help us and then we will discuss about what we will do once we go beyond the wall."

She smiled and nodded kindly before she turned around and called for drogon in her mind. She didn’t have to wait long before she could hear a loud roar and before she knew it drogon landed on the place she had pointed to, the force he landed with created a small breeze.  
She then turned around to the group and motioned to them to come closer. They all did except for the brown haired man who first took a moment to look bewildered of her dragon before he stepped forwards to join her and the others as well.

She didn’t say anything before she climbed on drogon's back. 

When she was seated she motioned him to lay down so the others could climb up more easily, surprisingly Jon was the first to follow her and by being first he was the one who had to sit behind her. She noticed Jorah looking both questioning and with hint of annoyance but he also followed and as did the brown haired man who she had learned was named Gendry when Ser Davos said. "I'm too old to be climbing on the back of a dragon, you young people go. I'll stay here maybe chat some more with the beautiful Missandei " Daenerys smiled at that, the old onion knight had taken a liking to Missandei. She thought he must see her as she could be his daughter, she had noticed the old kind man treated the king he held highly as a son sometimes.

As everyone was finally seated on the back of her largest child she called out loudly, "hold on tightly to drogon and don't let go." She then was about to fly up but the words stopped in her throat when she felt two warm arms circle around her waist. 

She turned her head a small bit to the right so he could hear it as she whispered as a faint blush graced her cheeks "what are you doing?"  
"You said to hold on tightly." He whispered back, his breath fawning her cheek making her eyes almost flutter close. "Yeah" she gulped before she continued her sentence "to drogon."

She felt his hands being removed from her waist and she sighed a breath of relief out, her heart however missed the loss of warmth. Not wanting to focus on that she shook her head and ordered "valahd" to drogon. She heard everybody gasp at the sensation of flying up on the back of a dragon as she enjoyed the feeling of the wind on her face.

It would be a long fly to the wall she knew this would probably take a few hours maybe the whole day she didn't know, they had brought food and water along with them to be certain for if they needed a break.

She wouldn't tire herself nor drogon out. It did hurt her heart to leave rhaegar and viserion back on Dragonstone but knew that 2 other dragons without a rider could be dangerous and she didn’t want to take risks.

She just hoped that this mission would be a success and not a failure. She herself had never been to the wall only in a vision when she was back in the house of the undying in Qarth. She didn’t know what they would see beyond the wall, hell she didn’t even know if white walkers actually existed. 

Yes she had heard his stories and saw the drawings and she should believe in it but she was cautious, she had people to protect. People who counted on her.  
She couldn't let any of them down. They had chosen her as their queen looked up at her to lead them to a better live then they had known, then she'd known.

So they flew, flew towards the God's knew what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment if u want I guess
> 
> Valahd = fly


	3. One night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One plan, one night of rest and a bottle of wine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couldn't sleep so wrote yet another chapter because why not

They arrived at the wall quicker then she had expected. Drogon had flown faster than normally. When she arrived at the wall her eyes had grown wide, it was huge and magical. She almost had lost herself by staring at it for a moment too long, wondering how on earth someone had built that wall.

She had landed in front of the gate and when everyone was off from drogon she gave him some meat she had packed with her and let him rest.

She had followed the group swiftly and before she knew it they were freeing Tormund, a man called the hound and a man named Beric dondarrion. She quickly notice that when they saved them the ginger fellow who was named Tormund and Jon must be friends as he had welcomed Jon in a hug after the rescue.

The three men also quickly noticed herself but before she could speak Jon had butted in and spoke to all 3 of them "we came here for a mission and actually freed you because I knew you would help me Tormund. " he said as he started to walk towards a room that hadn’t been far from the cells they had freed them form, everyone following behind him. The room was dimly lit with only 3 candles burning and the only thing in the room was a table with some seats so everyone took one and gathered around the table as Jon started to speak again, now to all of them.

"We need to retrieve a wight, that's why we are here. We need prove to convince Cersei to cease the war until the threat is dealt with, she won't believe us until we have one and we can show it to her, alive and in person. " He said in a serious tone.

Tormund was the quickest to answer him: "Crow you are crazy you want to go back to the other side of the wall to what convince some queen?"  
"It's the only way to get her to cease the war with Daenerys." He said nodding his head towards me. 

Everyone had now turned their heads towards Daenerys, so she cleared her throat before she spoke "if we can bring a wight to her she will most likely not help us but we do have a shot on an agreement. With the prove we shall retrieve and bring to her we can negotiate about a peace agreement until the threat is dealt with. She will be skeptical at first but I myself was also skeptical about the story of dead men walking, I still am. But I'm here to help you all make it out safely from this mission and will join to give everyone here cover and if necessary protection. "

She explained to the 6 men who were sat around the table. The hound let out a huff, "she going to protect us? She's can't even hold a sword."  
Daenerys gave a small smile as she placed her hands on the table and looked straight at the man with half of his face covered in what she knew to be burn scars. "You are completely right, I don't know how to fight with a sword but I know how to ride a dragon."

At this the three men they saved started at her in shock before the ginger haired man Tormund broke the silence "you are the dragon queen."  
Daenerys nodded at that "yes I am." She wondered briefly how the wildling man knew who she was until she realized that he must have known trough Jon.

"Tormund are you in?" Jon asked out of the blue and as answer the ginger man just laughed and nodded before he exclaimed "you will need someone to save your ass again crow." Jon gave a small smile at his friend's words before he spoke to the remaining two that hadn't made a decision yet. 

But Beric spoke before he could "I have nothing to lose so I'd say why the hell not."  
The hound looked around the room before grunting out "whatever" he said.

Daenerys slumped backwards in the chair she sat on. Everyone was in it was really happening. Of course she knew that now there would be discussions about the plan and how they would do it.  
It was surprisingly Gendry that had started the topic. "So what's the plan. I know our goal is to get a wight but how do we do this without getting the whole army of the dead after us. "

That started a whole debate of different directions on how to do it and different plans. Everyone wanted to do it in their way.  
Jon wanted the group to go beyond the wall with the necessary equipment the catch a wight and for her and drogon to hover over them as back up but she had quickly said no to this as she knew that drogon could be heard or seen from afar and would ruin the element of surprise and efficiency.

She had the plan of letting drogon stay behind them. 

Not far but enough so she could call drogon when they needed help, he would fly above the clouds where no one could spot him not even her. It was for the better that she wouldn’t be riding drogon as they would go beyond the wall, if there would be a snow wind or anything out of the ordinary weather she knew she wouldn’t be able to keep an eye on the group.

After a lot of going around and bickering they or mostly Jorah and Gendry had come with a plan that was in between all the others.

She wouldn't be riding drogon on their excursion but he wouldn't be behind them either he would be in front of them, still far above the clouds but drogon would be able to spot danger that way and let her know. They would try to single out one wight as Jon suggested that the army would be now be moving to the wall he suggested theyd go to the back where there surely would be some slow walkers and as Jorah suggested they would stick together and not split up and wouldn't call upon drogon if necessary as he was afraid of something happening to her dragon.

Tormund had said that they should bring a box, some dragon glass and Jon's Valyrian sword with them to protect them if something would happen where there was no way of calling on to drogon.

After everything had been laid out in detail the hound had suggested to rest for one night so that we could rest and in his words; "I'm probably going to fucking die tomorrow so before I die I'm going to live a bit." He had said before reaching for a few bottles of wine, which he gave everyone one of.  
As he drank so did everyone else except for Gendry, Jon and Daenerys herself. The hound had noticed this and poured out 3 cups from his bottle of wine "take a drink you fuckers will need it."

She stared at it for a while before reaching out a grabbing the cup where she drank a sip from. Daenerys sighed happily it was a good wine so she drank some more. Both Jon and Gendry also caved and started drinking from the wine.

She didn't remember when everyone had started leaving the small room and didn't remember how she ended up being alone with Jon snow in the room either but she realized that she really didn't care.

Everyone had gone and found another place to drink their wine but she had stayed as did he and before she knew it they had started talking.  
They started talking about their life and she quickly realized that they had more in common then they both realized.  
He was a man pushed into a leader position he didn't want and as he said this hadn't been the first time. It had happened to him at the wall as well where they had named him the lord commander.  
She was a woman pushed into a leader position at a young age after her husband's death, taking care of the people that had stayed with her afterwards. The ones that had putted their trust in her since the beginning.

She told him, she told him the story about the young girl who she once had been, the girl who just wanted to go home. Her heart had clenched when she spoke about it because a part of her the remaining part of the young girl she had once been still wanted to find it. The red house with the lemon trees but she put it out her mind as a queen doesn’t belong to herself a queen belongs to her people.

If she looked back she was lost.

He also said that while he grew up in Winterfell surrounded by family where most of them liked him but others had despised him for being a bastard that he had sometimes felt alone and not at home.

Then afterwards he started talking about his family, mostly about his sisters who he spoke about in high regard and with a proud look when he mentioned Arya on his face, until a look of pain and sadness crossed his face when he talked about two brothers who had died.

She didn’t know if it was the wine or the chance of death tomorrow but he had spoken more today than she had heard him speak in the months they spend on Dragonstone.

It was the wine she told herself and she was right because before she knew she was talking about her brother and her life as well something she didn’t often share with strangers. Strangers she thought that was the thing wasn't it? The They weren't strangers anymore. She couldn’t put a name on what they were but knew that it couldn't be labelled as allies either.  
Jon stood up from his chair, snapping her out of her own thoughts and walked around the table to take the one next to her where he plunged down with his bottle and cup of wine.

She smiled at him while he poured them both another drink and before she knew it she started talking again "it's a good wine." She blurted out.  
He shook his head with a grin. "Yeah." He said before he continued "your grace I was wondering why you decided to join us."  
She shrugged. "I don't want people risking their lives on a mission that can be done safer and quicker with my help. Also Jon you can call me Daenerys there is no need for formalities today."

"Alright, Daenerys. " he said in his thick northern accent.  
She smiled at him as he then gave a smile back. That's when she realized she hadn't seen him smile before that moment. It wasn’t a big smile but it made him look handsome she thought silently.

He starred at her without saying something, she didn't say anything either. She didn't know what to say all her words where caught up in her throat.  
She blamed the wine, she blamed the wine for making her notice that his eyes sparkled in the dimmed room, she blamed the wine that she looked at his lips when he licked them. She blamed the wine for making her want to be the one to lick his lips.  
She blamed the wine for making it seem like he was gravitating closer towards her, so close that they were now face to face and she could feel his breath on her skin.

His hand stretched out towards her and put a lose hair that had fallen in front of her face at one point and wiped it behind her ear. His hand didn't leave her face afterwards and started stroking her cheek.  
And before she knew it he was leaning in and she followed willingly. Wanting to taste him, to kiss him. Wanting to know how his plump lips would feel on hers.

"Khaleesi?" She jumped at the sound of Jorah’s voice coming from the door of the room that had never been closed.  
He was standing in the door looking between both her and Jon, who was swirling his wine around in his cup. She noticed that he had a blush on his face and wondered if she was also blushing.

"I came to see if you were okay" Jorah spoke up breaking the weird silence that had grown in the room in the meantime.  
"I'm okay" she said while standing up on wobbly legs. She needed to get out this room she thought, knowing what almost happened what would've happened. Her heart started beating faster at the memory and the room suddenly started feeling as hot as the sunny days back in Essos.

She could feel the eyes of the man who she had seconds ago almost kissed follow her frame across the room as  
She stepped towards the door to join Jorah who said "you should probably go to sleep your grace it'll be a long day tomorrow. " with his eyes rooted to her.

She nodded slowly, Jorah left the room and she followed after him, wanting to leave the room and run but Jon called out and she stopped in her tracks as he said "goodnight Daenerys. "

"Goodnight Jon" She answered back and then left the room shortly after with both a smile and a blush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment if want dont be afraid to point out grammatical mistakes.


	4. Beyond the wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally go beyond the wall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm like quickly updating now but otherwise I'll forget to do it.
> 
> Anyways here u go

Daenerys walked towards the gate where the others had already been gathered together. 

She yawned, after last night she hadn't really slept well but neither did anyone else both the hound and Beric had been up trying to drink Tormund under the table long after she had retreated to the quarter she was supposed to sleep in for that night.

Gendry had been talking to Ser Jorah and Jon, she didn't really know what he had done in the meantime as she hadn't seen him since last night. A blush started to appear when she thought about it but she quickly pushed it away, it wasn't the time to be thinking about what almost happened. She should be focused on the mission and as so she did, she recounted it her head on how much food and water she had brought along with her; just so she was certain that they wouldn't be starving beyond the wall.

She had dressed warmly with layers on top of layers to keep her from feeling the harsh cold, she still felt it on her face but she wasn't cold thanks to her white think fur coat.

She had finally joined the others who were now waiting on the gate to open and she waited as well, her heart beating in her chest rapidly. She closed her eyes for a second and could feel drogon flying over the wall waiting for them. She opened her eyes when she heard the gate open; Jon was the first to go out and the rest followed, she in the middle as was negotiated last night she would.

She felt the northern wind on her face as she stepped outside. She looked up and called for drogon to fly above the sky in front of them and so he did, disappearing above the clouds until not even her could see him.

After that they started walking, they walked forwards until they reached the bushes, where they gathered around. "Okay the last time the army was spotted they were said to be closing in on the wall so we shall have to be quiet and move in one singular way, we will move a bit west and not fully go forwards, so we can go around the army hopefully and take one wight from the back of their pack." Jon explained again making everyone understand that this was going to be long walk and probably a dangerous one.

And so they moved quietly through the forest until after a good hour they reached the end of the forest, if they walked out of that they would be open without any way of hiding but they had known this and were prepared for it, they would walk in one singular line, drogon she could feel still flying in front of them who would let them know if something was amiss.

So they just did, they walked across what seemed like a lake that had been frozen for a 100 years maybe even longer it was a beautiful sight even peaceful she would say.

"What will we do if we don’t reach the army today?" Gendry asked, breaking the silence.  
"We would have to make camp and rest." Answered Jorah who walked behind her. "The night would be cold and we would be freezing without any way to make fire because of the danger. So how would we warm up?"  
"Ah" said Tormund putting his arm around Gendry who now looked like he was ready to turn back around "we will have to warm each other" the ginger haired and bearded man answered with a smirk plastered on his face while he guided a wide eyed Gendry to the front of the group.

She let out a small genuine laugh and shook her head as she continued to walk forwards.  
She didn’t know how long they had been walking but the group had now slowed down the pace a bit and some of them had small conversations while they were walking, even Jorah and Jon had stopped to talk at one point; she had seen how Jon gave his sword to her old knight who had declined and had given it back to the younger man.

They had joined the group after that again, Jorah taking the front leading the group now. Jon going to the middle of the group, walking next to her.  
"Euh about" he started but before he could continue she jumped in and whispered "you don't have to talk about it, we can just forget it. We were both drunk."  
He just nodded at that but she noticed that he was looking at the ground while doing so almost not wanting to look at her.

"What if I want to talk about it" he mumbled under his breath. She looked at him like he had grown two heads while she asked "now?"  
"Yes." he said now staring at her. "I don't-" he started but was cut off. The group now had completely stopped walking as they now heard a very loud, almost deafening wail "white walkers" Jon said

Everyone looked each other, the white walkers weren't supposed to be this close to the wall yet. Without saying anything Jon grabbed his sword out of has handle and stepped forwards, the wail was coming from in between the gap of the mountains that were only a few minutes further.  
They had planned to pass trough those mountains but she guessed that that plan was now ruined. Without saying anything they followed Jon untill the were nearby the place where the wail had come from.

Before she could ask why on god they would go towards the wail of a white walker Tormund spoke up "it was a single wail, the army isn't this near by the wall. It's a wanderer" he whispered to the group.

Beric then spoke as well " we could pass through the gap I think it's in the big open space that’s in the middle of them both."  
"Why would we pass through a small mountain gap to what u say a big open space where that wail came from. If it even was a single wail." Jorah said shortly afterwards.

"We won’t pass through the gap that's too dangerous" began Jon " there is a way to get to the frozen lake in between the mountains without going through the pass." He said as he started walking again, trusting him as he and Tormund had been the only one to have been here before the others followed quickly not wanting to get left behind.

They walked around the gap of the two mountains until they reached a broader gap, Jon climbed the small rocks that were blocking the path as did they others and like he had said they only had to do that and they had reached the frozen lake where the wail had come from.

The frozen lake in between the mountains was enormous and was empty apart from a big piece or rock in the middle of the lake.  
It was almost magical she thought as she took it in, that thought however quickly left her mind when they heard the wail again.  
They all looked at where it came from and she couldn't believe her eyes when she saw one single wight wandering, the wight had struggled slowly through the gap they originally were going to take.

The group gathered close together just around the corner of the mountain so that the wight couldn't see them and like that they waited as the wight came closer and closer and closer wailing along the way.

She felt like her heart was going to jump through her chest as it was beating rapidly. She heard Jon take a big breath when the wight had stopped right around their corner. She saw him nod to the hound who had now held the sack ready as he walked closer to the side of the mountain wall.  
She saw him look down and had to give him props for being smart as she looked to where he looked and could see the reflection of the wight in the frozen lake.  
The wight had now turned around but was still close by them, close enough to grab she thought. It was like the hound had heard her thoughts because right after that he and Beric who had come to stand next to him did exactly that.

And before she knew it the wight was in the sack, captured. "That was easy " Gendry thought out loud and she had to agree the wight hadn't given them much of a struggle. It made her stomach clench as she worried that it seemed way to easy, to laid out.  
After the sack had been tight with a thick rope they had agreed that they would cross the frozen lake and take the normal pass as the other was a bit too open and this one would be shielded.

And so they did they were slowly walking across the lake with the wight that out nowhere started to wail so loud that it immediately gave her goosebumps.  
That's when they heard a roar from above warning them. They looked at each other with panic in their eyes when they turned around and saw that the army of the dead was coming through the other 2 passes.

Knowing that if they started to run they would die she called upon drogon not wanting to take chances.  
Drogon dived down faster than she could call him and landed on the rock in the middle.  
That's when the army started to run and so they she and the group, the middle point wasn’t far as they had crossed the river almost halfway so she ran as fast as she could towards drogon.

The thick clothes made her run a bit slower then she could but she still tried to sprint she saw that Gendry had already climbed onto the big piece of rock and had started helping those who were now arriving to it to get up on it.

First Beric then The hound, then Jon who had pulled out his Valyrian sword again. Only ones left where her and Jorah. Jorah was running right next to her and she motioned at him to run faster as she could hear the wails and growl coming closer and closer.  
She also picked up the pace and was at the rock where Jon reached out a hand towards her to heist her up.  
She reached out to take his hand but as she did, she felt herself being pulled down by a horde of weights, she screamed when she felled thinking that was it, she was going to die.

However she felt herself being grabbed by the hand by someone as the other hand of that person killed the wights who had pulled her down.  
Before she knew it she was being hoisted up by Jorah who took one look at her before he lifted her up and another hand from the top of the piece in the middle took her while Jorah was now the one being pulled down.

She heard herself scream Jorah's name as she was pulled to safety by Jon who pulled her to where the others who were already fighting wights that were crawling their way up as well.  
She felt Jon put a hand on her shoulder and heard him asking if she was hurt but she didn't answer, she couldn't. She couldn’t focus on what was going around her as she saw Jorah at the bottom fighting the wights that were now crawling on top of him.

She felt drogon nudge her back and that's when she came back to reality and quickly climbed him while ordering him to burn some wights to help Jorah.  
And so drogon burned them as the wights kept on coming almost completely filling up the before that frozen lake that spanned almost a few miles.  
She felt herself scream yet again when she saw that now Jorah was being pummeled under wights who she couldn't burn because then he too would burn, she let out a tear when she noticed that it seemed as he had stopped fighting because she knew, she knew he was dead. Dead because he saved her.

Her anger and grief swelled up with the thought and before she realized it she started flying, she flew high with drogon ignoring the yell from Jon. She wouldn’t leave the group behind but the wights had been almost swarming drogon and the piece of rock her and the group stood on so she burned them at the side helping and then flew over the lake and started burning hundreds of them making them fall through the now cracked ice.

She circled the middle area with drogon again and burned around it to create a gap of water between them and the swarming wights before she landed again.  
When she landed she let drogon crunch down so everyone could get up on his back and they did quickly she pulled up Jon who had ran towards her and drogon first and he pulled up the others, the hound sticking the sack with the wight onto drogon.

She was about to fly until she felt everyone including herself freeze at what they saw, The night king was standing across the frozen lake with the rest of his commanders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment if u want idk


	5. The night king

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys and the crew face the night king

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short.

Her heart was beating like a madman as she stared straight into the dead eyes of the night king. She let out a cold shudder.

She could hear Jon telling her to start flying away from this place, fear clear in his voice, she could also see and hear more wights starting to climb up to where they were now and even more wights coming from the gaps between the mountains. There were thousands of them maybe even hundred thousand and for the first time in a long time she felt dread start to grow in her stomach. She now could see that everything Jon had told her had been true, the war wasn't in kings landing it was here.

She was pulled out her thought when she heard drogon shriek and when she looked down she could see wights had started to climb his tail, hurting him in the process.

Not wanting to stay there longer she commanded drogon to fly and so he did. The wights fell off when drogon lifted up and shook his tail almost making Beric fall off as well did so as well but the hound had saved him just in time.

She felt Two arms wrap around her holding on tightly but she couldn't focus on that right now because she saw that one of the commanders now had given the night king a spear.

And he threw, hitting drogon's right wing as she wasn't fast enough to react and dodge the spear. Drogon shrieked and she felt her heart clench at the sound, knowing he was hurting.

She was seething now, angry for Jorah's death and angry for the wound drogon now had so she clenched her jaw and flew forwards "dracarys" she commanded as she flew towards the night king and his commanders.

She burned through rows of wights, killing hundreds of them as she flew closer and closer to him and his commander's, as she flew closer to them he had yet another spear ready to throw at the and drogon and so he did, but this time she was ready and she dodged the spear, making it miss.

"Don't fly towards them, fly away from here!" She heard Jon, whose arms held a tight grip around her waist yell.  
"What if dragon fire can kill him!" She yelled before continuing "we can thin out his herd and army and maybe possibly even kill him!" She yelled back.

She focused back towards the herd of commanders who were all either standing or sitting on a horse on a straight line next to the night king as she continued burning more rows of wights that were swarming the frozen lake.

She almost reached the herd of commanders when a blazing, dark wind came from behind the herd and hit them almost knocking everyone out of drogon.  
The wind was hard, thick and heavy almost making it impossible to fly in, even more impossible to see in it.  
She felt panic rising up in her throat when she realized she couldn't see where the herd or army was, she couldn't even see where she was flying but not wanting to let a wind defeat her she flew upwards.

A yell left her mouth when another spear the night king had thrown almost hit her.  
"Dany, keep flying up, above the clouds and the wind." Jon said loudly worry also laced in his voice.  
Now wanting to get out of this place, she followed his command and flew upwards until they were above the clouds where they were save and the wind couldn’t reach them.

Letting out a big breath, Daenerys shook her head. She wanted to fly back down into the wind and burn the whole army but knew that it was impossible to do so in a wind where she couldn't even see where she was flying.

So, she decided to fly away decided to fly back to the wall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldnt really kill the night king or the commanders bcs then there wouldnt be a war left lol but she burned a lot of his army so.
> 
> Leave a comment or feedback if u want
> 
> Dont be afraid to call out spelling mistakes


	6. Falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As drogon needs to rest, they have to stay at the wall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a short chapter. I didn't feel like writing a long one.
> 
> Sorry for mistakes my English has been failing me these days.

They arrived back at the wall after a 3 hours of flying. They quickly went off drogon after they landed as drogon almost had crashed during the landing due to the exhaustion and the wound.

"We won't be able to fly for 2 days, drogon needs to heal and rest." She said against Jon who stood behind her.

"Will he be okay?" He asked as he came close to her and stood next to her while she treated drogon's wound.

"The wound is pretty big" she said as she looked at the gaping gap in drogon's right wing. "But he'll be okay"

At this he gave a small smile "I'll go brief in the other's." 

Her eyes followed his back as he walked towards Gendry, Tormund, the hound and Beric who all stood around the wooden crate where they had put the wight in after they had landed.

It was night when she was done with aiding drogon's wound. 

She strolled around the quarters for some time, thinking about what she had seen and what was about to come. She let out a deep sigh as she sat herself down on a chair. 

"Your grace " she heard Jon, who had sat down next to her say.

"I'm sorry about Ser Jorah, he was a good man."

She gave him a small smile at that "he was there from the beginning. Back when I wasn't the dragon queen or any of my other titles. Back then I was just a scared girl." She spoke, turning towards him.

She felt a warm hand grab her own cold hand, "I didn't know him very well but I know that he died how he wanted; protecting you." He said as he stroked his thumb over the back of her hand resulting into what she felt as a shiver going down her spine that made her hair on the back of her neck stand up in the process.

A small tear escaped her eye when she spoke "I know." She knew that Jorah had did the way he wanted to but she still grieved for her old bear. 

She gasped when she felt Jon's thumb graze her cheek, wiping the small tear that had escaped away "Dany" 

She let out a chuckle "Dany? The last person who called me that was my brother, who wasn't good company. "

"Aye then" he said as his palm of his hand now engulfed her cheek, still grazing it with his thumb "how about my queen then?" He said as he stood up and went to bend the knee as he did she stopped him and let him sit back down next to her "No, we will fight the night king and his army and we will defeat him with you as king in the north. Your people chose to Jon, they won't accept me even if u ended the knee as you said I'm a southerner. This way we will be allies and they'll see that I won't be there to conquer them but to help them together with their king. The king they chose."

"Thank you, Dany" He said and she shook her head at the mention of her nickname but didn't say anything about the slip. 

She let out a shivering breath when she noticed that his eyes were fully black now. She should pull away, she thought by herself as he came closer.

She should pull away, she thought as she could feel his breath on her face.

She should pull away she thought as his lips crashed upon hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment idk


	7. The dragon and the wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys and jon stop listening to their heads for a night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk if this is good but try to enjoy it I guess

Daenerys was shocked, she couldn't do anything but stare at Jon whose lips were on hers. 

He pulled back as she didn't respond but before he could fully pull away she surged forwards as she reatached his lips with hers. He didn't freeze like she had but responded quickly as his hand snaked towards the back of her head, where he grabbed a fist full of hair as he deepened the kiss.

She let out a moan as he slipped his tongue inside her mouth, lapping every inch he could reach slowly. Daenerys let her hand wander towards his crotch area as she grazed his cock trough his thick clothes.

At this he pulled back, almost like he had been burned. His chest was going up and down rapidly as he breathed trough his mouth, his eyes wide open and laced with something dark staring into her own.

"I'm sorry. " he breathed out as he looked down, staring at his feet as both of his cheeks were flushed. "For what" She asked breathlessly, still recovering from the kiss they'd just shared.

"I overstepped your grace."  
"You didn't do anything I didn't want you too." At this his head snapped up, Daenerys who at this point stood up, leaned down and took his hand into her own, motioning for him to stand up.

He stood up, looking straight into her eyes as he did.  
Daenerys gulped as she felt her heartbeat race as he nodded his head to the right before starting to walk, pulling her behind him as their hands were still clasped together.

She followed him as he led her trough the dark hallway, opening the door of the lord commanders room before locking it behind them.  
The door had just been locked as they were pulled to each other like magnets, him trapping her against the door, with both his palms resting to each side of her body as he backed her against the door before dipping down and capturing her lips in a lustful kiss.  
She threw her arms around his neck as he hoisted her up, making her legs lock around his waist as he continued to thoroughly ravish her mouth, nibbling at her bottom lip as he did. Making her buck her hips against his hips in response.

His hands flew towards her thick fur coat as he started to undress her, feeling desperate to touch and taste her skin.  
Their clothes hit the floor one by one, both of them letting out groans in frustration for the amount of layers they had to remove.

Jon broke the kiss as he took off his last top layer which he threw on the ground, where his pants and all the other layers had been thrown, before starting to work at her last layer. Groaning as he discovered that she wasn't wearing small clothes underneath it as he finally threw it off, leaving her naked, her nipples standing hard as the cold hit air hit her skin.

He dipped down his head as he started lapping at her throat decorating it with red spots as he sucked and nibbled on the soft skin. Daenerys moaned as she felt his free hand that wasn’t holding her up roam up her body until it palmed her right breast, massaging it as Jon continued to kiss up and down her neck.  
"Jon." She moaned as he took her nipple and gave it a small pinch. "You are gorgeous." He whispered against her skin making her eyes flutter shut as he breath dawned her neck.

She let out a shaky breath as she coped his cheek, making him look straight into her eyes. They stared at each other in silence as Daenerys looked over his body, her other hand reaching out the scars that decorated his chest.

"Do they hurt?" She whispered as she looked upon them "no." He said, “not anymore." He continued before he grabbed her hand that was caressing the scared skin, bringing the hand towards his mouth before kissing her fingertips.  
He then gave her another kiss on her lips before he grabbed her by the waist with both arms and started walking towards the bed, where he played her down gently. Not breaking eye contact as he laid her down softly before joining her, crawling up towards her face where he waited a heartbeat before he started to kiss her again.

"Dany" he groaned against her mouth as he trailed his hands towards her wet bundle of hers "gods, you're wet." He hissed against her skin as he started to tease her sex, barely grazing the nub.  
"Fuck me." She gasped out loudly into the otherwise quiet room, before bucking up her hips. Jon smiled against her mouth as she said that, before he let his hand wander to his cock that was standing painfully erect, giving it a few pumps as he lined it up to her wet sex, before pushing in slowly. Both groaning out as he filled her with his cock.

"Fuck" he hissed as he took a deep breath as he pulled and pushed back in, before setting a pace with slow strokes as he started to fuck her.  
Daenerys her eyes rolled backwards into her head as she let her hips meet up with his trusts, wanting more friction as she searched for a release. Arching her back as he started setting a faster pace, both of them breathing heavily trough their mouths as he did.

"Faster." She whined as he let one hand trail towards her nub, starting to rub it. Daenerys writhing beneath as she felt herself nearing her release as Jon teased her sex while listening to her whine as he fucked her faster, hitting the spot inside her that made her hand latch into his slicked back hair, that was still restricted into his leather band as she took a heap full of hair and tugged at it. Making him buck his hips and groan against her neck where his head had fallen as he fucked her.

Daenerys came first as Jon sped up his thumb motion against her clit, her walls clamping and tightening around his cock as she came with his name on her lips.  
She fell backwards, chest heaving breathlessly as he continued to fuck into her, grunting her name in a chant as he gave one last stroke before filling her with his seed, fucking her trough his orgasm as he did before he fell breathlessly on top of her. Both of their limbs numb as they breathed heavily, filling the room with the sound of it.

Jon was the first to move as he slid out of her, making her gasp as she felt his seed running down her thighs.  
Daenerys stayed where she laid even as Jon laid down next to her. "Fuck" his voice hoarse as he said it.  
Daenerys let out a breathless laugh as answer as she finally moved, rolling her body towards his. "I wouldn't mind doing that again." She whispered as she stroked his cheek with her hand.

Jon closed his eyes as a small smile appeared on his face as he reached out his arms towards her waist, covering both of them with the thick bed sheet as he brought her closer.  
"This will cause problems." He said burrowing his brows together "why?" She asked.

"I'm a bastard. "

"You are a king." She said as she leaned up to kiss his cheek "even if you were only a bastard, I wouldn't care. It doesn't make you less of a man." She whispered as her hand trailed towards the back of his head, finally freeing his hair from the worn weathered leather string that hold it back, making the jet black curls fall over the side of his face.

"I don't care what they'll think, they'll think I seduced you. They'll think a lot of things. She said as she stroked the hair that had fallen over his face away, putting it behind his ear, before continuing with her sentence "Tyrion will tell me this was a stupid decision." At this Jon let out a laugh.

"Maybe he will be right, there is the chance of getting pregnant and you can-"  
"I'm barren." Cutting of his trail of thoughts as she spoke. "I can't have children." She said as she looked down.  
"Who told you that?"  
"The witch who murdered my husband."  
"Did it ever occur to you that she might have not been a reliable source of information?" Jon said as he cupped her jaw tilting her head back upwards.

She smiled sadly at him, not knowing what to answer on what he'd just had. She wanted to believe his words but didn't want to have hope as she knew it would be crushed, but still a small part of her hoped that he was right and that she would be able to bare children.  
She smiled as she snuggled into his chest, her mind drifting off, dreaming of a future where she was a mother and had children.

she would never tell a soul that in that dream both of her children had both hers and Jon's features.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment


	8. one more day and night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys walks around and thinks about last nights event as she does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes. English is not my first language so don't be afraid to point out the mistakes

Daenerys woke up hazy, taking a few seconds to fully open her eyes. She looked around the dark room, as she rose up in a sitting position. Making the thick, woolen cloth that had been covering fall off her body, making her shiver as the cold hit her skin.

She closed her eyes as she inhaled a breath before taking the courage to look left, she looked at the form of Jon who was still deeply asleep, he laid on his right side his face turned towards her. She looked at the man who laid next to her, this stubborn northern king who somehow had a affect on her from the day she had met him. She looked at him as he slept, soft breaths coming out of his slightly opened mouth. He looked younger then he normally did she thought to herself, his brow wasn’t furrowed like it usually was and his jet black curls were flowing freely on top of his head instead of being in the usual tight bun that his hair was always in. 

Her hand reached out before she could tell herself to stop as she stroked his right cheek before letting her hand wander through his hair. He smiled into the touch as she continued to stroke trough his hair, staying asleep as he reacted to her touch. Daenerys pulled her hand back as soon as he did, feeling like she shouldn’t be doing this. Not because she didn’t want too but she knew what his people or even some of her people would think if they knew about what had happened last night. 

She sighed as she could practically hear Tyrion yell at her in her mind. Tyrion would tell her that had been a stupid idea to sleep with the king in the north as the alliances in the future she might need would ask for marriage.

She knew this as well, she knew she needed allies and unfortunately the best alliances where made by marriage, she had said this to Daario before she leaving Meereen. She rubbed her forehead with her hand as she huffed a breath out of her mouth before slipping out of bed, trying to not wake up Jon as she collected her clothes that had been thrown on the ground in the heat of the moment. She blushed as she picked up both her and his clothes remembering the events from the night before as she did. 

She dressed herself as silently as she could and as good as she could while not being able to see much in the room. After throwing on her layers and her coat she walked over to the bed where she sat back down on the side of the bed as she bend down to press a small kiss to his cheek as she whispered an apology in his ear before standing up laying down his clothes on the chair that stood beside the bed as she did before crossing the room, casting one more look at the man who was sleeping peacefully before exiting the room, closing the room silently behind her as she did.

She waited a heartbeat, standing still in the dimly lit hallway before she started to walk rough the hallway that led towards the square. She breathed out heavily as she walked outside where the sun hadn’t even begun to rise up yet as it was still completely dark outside. She closed her eyes as she breathed out the breath she didn’t know she had been holding until now, swallowing as she reopened her eyes before walked down the stairs, crossing the fully covered with snow square of castle black as she walked towards the place she knew that Drogon was resting, wanting to see how the wound was. Silently hoping it had been healed overnight so that they wouldn’t have to stay here one more night. Because she knew that she wouldn’t listen to her head and she would do what she wanted, follow her heart as she had done last night. 

She couldn’t do that she thought, a queen belongs to her people not to herself. 

She walked towards Drogon who lifted his head as he felt her arriving. “Hello my sweet” she said sweetly as she stroked his snout making Drogon snuffle in her hand as she did. She patted his snout one more time before walking to the wing that had been hit with the ice spear. She kneeled down as she lifted up the wing making Drogon let our a roar “shh, I know. I know” she said as she stroked to make him know she had to check his wound. 

Drogon lifted his wing after letting out a huff of protest, making her chuckle as he did. The chuckle died quickly however as she inspected the wound, it looked better as it did yesterday but it wasn’t healed enough. They would need another day she realized as she let out a shudder.

She knew she had to tell the rest that they would stay another day like she had predicted, she would have to talk to Jon who would definitely ask why she had left in the morning. Daenerys let out a groan as she sat down on the snow, resting her back against Drogon who laid his head down again as he needed to rest.

She stared in front of her as she let herself remember his touch, the kisses he had given her both needy and soft and the sounds he had made when he was inside her. She closed her eyes as she remembered how he had made love to her and how she hadn’t ever felt that care before.

She let out a curse as she reopened her eyes, because she knew. She knew that no matter how hard she would try, that no matter how much she would remind herself of her duties and of the future alliances. She knew that at the end of the day she would go to him, because if she was being honest she didn’t really care what Tyrion would think, it didn’t matter what anyone would think. She had said this to Jon the night before as well, that she didn't care what they would think and it hadn't changed nor would it any time soon if she was being honest with herself. There was a dangerous war waiting for them across the wall, she didn’t know if she would survive or if Jon would so she stood up and walked back towards the room where she opened it silently a smile appearing on her face when she did and found Jon snoring lightly, now laying on his stomach as he did.

She closed the door before she undressed herself again, laying her clothes next to the heap of his clothes she had laid on the chair before she slipped back in the back, putting the fur cloth back over her as she did.

She smiled when she felt his arm grab her waist, pulling her closer, cuddling her in his sleep.  
No she though as she closed her eyes letting, staying one more day and night wasn’t actually that bad she thought as she fell back asleep with his arm over her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave a comment if you want


	9. Alliances are best made through marriage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Drogon is able to fly by night, the group gets ready to go back to Dragonstone.  
> Jon and Daenerys have some things to talk about, before they leave however.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm going to need someone to push me to write because i get lazy.

“Drogon will be able to fly tonight, I inspected his wound this morning and he still needs to rest for the day but normally this night we will be able to return to Dragonstone.” Daenerys explained to the group of men who had gathered together and were now standing in front of her as she told the news.

“Why Dragonstone?” Beric asked, “thought this was to show Cersei that the threat was real.”   
“It is, but we need to fly to Dragonstone so we can discuss together about what our next move will be, I also need to discuss with Tyrion. He knows her the best out of everyone of us, he’ll know if she will plan something.” Daenerys answered.

“Aye, Cersei is cunning and not to be trusted.” Jon cut in, making it clear to the others that this wouldn’t be easy either. 

“So we will all be flying to Dragonstone and then to that shit capital?” Daenerys turned towards the hound, who had asked the question and opened her mouth to answer him but Jon beat her to it and was the one to answer as he spoke first “no, Tormund and Beric will stay here. They’ll keep an eye out for the army and the night king so we can be warned when they’ll be here.”

Daenerys nodded towards the group as to confirm Jon’s words, before she clasped her hands together as she spoke up “Go gather the things you need, food and water bring a satchel of it. Just to be certain, It might be that we will have to stop for Drogon if he would need it. Gendry, you do the satchel, Ser Sandor Clegane will you take care of the crate?” 

“I’m no sir, girl but aye I’ll get a rope so that shit won’t fall of your dragon and I’ll tie it as well.” Sandor answered with a scowl before he walked away from the group, Gendry following behind him as they both walked away. Leaving only Jon, herself, Tormund and Beric behind.

“Tormund hope it isn’t a problem that you have to stay behind here.” Jon asked his friend, breaking the silence that had settled between the rest of them after Sandor and Gendry had left the square of Castle black.

“Ah don’t you worry about me Crow, I’ll be fine.” Tormund said as he clasped Jon’s shoulder before grabbing his friend in a hug. “You be safe as well crow” he said as he pulled back from the hug but kept both his hands on both of Jon’s shoulders tightly. Jon gave a small smile to his friend as his nodded at his friend before he answered “I will be.”

The red haired giant laughed as he gave one more slap on his friends shoulder before he walked to where Daenerys was standing “Dragon queen, you’ll come back and fight with us?” he asked as he reached her.  
“That’s the plan, I’ve seen the army now. This is the real threat we just need to go south to convince Cersei to cease the firing until we are done with this war.” She answered as she looked up to the tall man.

“I’ve fought against them as has Jon, we would be fucked without your dragons. But now that you will fight with u, we might have a chance.” He said as he smiled softly down towards her before turning back to Jon “Crow we really might have a chance now.” His voice was laced with hope as he said it to his friend.  
Tormund turned back towards her as he bid her goodbye before walking towards Beric, who he said something to before the both walked towards the lift that would take them both up to the top of the wall.

Daenerys beckoned Jon, who now stood all alone not far from her to follow her as she started to walk towards where Drogon was laying down. “will he be okay to fly tonight?” 

“like I said, he will need rest for the rest of the day but by night we should be able to fly” she answered as she softly lifted Drogon’s wing to inspect the wound. “see it’s better then yesterday and since drogon has had enough rest and will be able to rest for another couple of hours before we have to leave, he’ll be okay to fly through the night.” 

“Dany-“ Jon sighed as he scratched the back of his neck and breathed in a big breath before he continued his sentence “about last night-“ ,knowing what Jon was going towards Daenerys broke him off before he was able to finish speaking “I woke up hours before you” she confessed as she looked up at him “I thought a lot about last night and what it meant and if I’m being honest I was worried. I had told you that it didn’t matter what people or my advisors would think and it shouldn’t but we both know it does.” She said as she stood up, stepping away from Drogon who was resting silently.

Jon beckoned her to follow his as he started to walk forwards, away from the castle and away from Drogon and as they walked together he started to talk “what happened can’t be undone, we both know that.” He said as he gave a small smile sideways towards her. “Like I said yesterday, Dany. I have nothing to offer to you.”

Daenerys stopped in her tracks, her eyes widening as it hit her “you’re king in the north, I need allies. The best way to make alliances is trough marriage as Tyrion so often has reminded me off that fact.” She said as she grabbed his shoulder.

Jon opened his mouth as his brows furrowed together as he asked “you would marry me?” his voice laced with shock but also with a smidge of hope.  
“Well, I would have to talk to Tyrion first. But I don’t think he will be against it as he said the north, certainly the starks would be good allies for us.” She said with a smile on her face.

“I’m not a stark though.” 

“I am a queen I could legitimize you, you’re a king you could even do it yourself.” She answered with a shrug before she continued “when I left Meereen I knew that marriage was the best way to get an alliance and since I don’t want you to be knee and we are in this war together, it wouldn’t be far sought.”

Jon who looked bewildered as he took in what Daenerys was proposing, broke out in a laugh before he spoke “I would have to talk to Davos and would have to speak to my family about it. But I would be honored, your grace.” He said as he closed the distance between them, taking her head in both of his hands, softly tilting her head up as he dipped down to kiss her. Only breaking the kiss to whisper “I would happily marry you, Dany” against her lips.

Daenerys smiled against his lips as he kissed her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave a comment if you want too, comment do encourage me to write.  
> I don't know if it is good honestly i don't think it is but hope you enjoyed it.


	10. discussions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyrion, Davos, Gendry, Sandor, Jon and Daenerys discuss their next plan and other things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoy the chapter

They had arrived on Dragonstone in the morning, drogon flew slow and steady through the night only stopping once, where they got off and let Drogon rest for half an hour before he was ready to fly again.   
They had landed with Tyrion, Missandei and Ser davos waiting on them outside of the castle. They had gone inside the castle quickly after getting off from Drogon as they needed to discuss the next plan and other things.

That’s where they were now, all of them were sitting around the painted table as they started discussing.  
“As I said so before you all left together to the wall, Jaime convinced Cersei to have a meeting with us and to listen to us and I trust Jaime on his word. Cersei on the other hand, I don’t.” Tyrion said as he looked towards Daenerys.

“Your grace you should fly on Drogon to the dragon’s pit and if she tries to do something, you’ll have Drogon to protect you.”  
“She might have a weapon against a dragon by now, so I will fly on him but I’ll give him armor. Just to be certain.” Daenerys answered with a nod, she wouldn’t disagree with Tyrion about it or try to arrive together with the rest as they needed Cersei to see her power so she wouldn’t dare to do anything.  
“Aye” began Jon before continuing “Queen Daenerys should arrive as last and best on Drogon. Cersei wouldn’t try anything with a dragon near, or so I hope that she wouldn’t.”

“We’ll negotiate with her to seize the firing and will try to have her send troops with us, she might do when she sees the threat is real.”  
“She won’t.” said Daenerys “she might stop the firing but she won’t send troops even if she sees that the threat is real.”  
Tyrion nodded at this as he let out a sigh “she’s right” he said as he looked around the table “Cersei only cares about herself, the humanity she had died with her children.” 

“Then how we can know if that cunt will keep her word about the seize firing.” The hound asked towards Tyrion.  
Tyrion looked down at the table, closing his eyes as he answered “we won’t”   
“Great.” Sandor answered sarcastically, scoffing as he leant back in his chair. His arms crossing over each other as he shook his head “why did we bother to catch a wight in the first place?”

Tyrion opened his mouth to speak but Jon beat him to it as he was the one to answer the hound’s question “People need to see it before they can believe it, when they see it they know it is real. It is our only chance to try to convince Cersei, we have to at least try to convince her and no it won’t be easy but it is our only chance.” Sandor shrugged at Jon’s answer before standing up and leaving the table as he walked towards the door, turning around one last time to say “we are all going to die” before he left.

“Will it be safe to enter Kings landing and if we are able to enter, will be able to leave?” Gendry asked, breaking the silence that had followed after Sandor left the table.  
“It will, our queen will arrive on Drogon as has been mentioned and to be certain we will also let a few unsullied come with us and some Dothraki. Cersei would be a fool to try something tomorrow and she knows this, Cersei is a lot of things Gendry but she’s no fool.” Tyrion mumbled.

“Lord Gendry-“ Daenerys said as she turned towards the brown haired man before continuing “-if everything is clear for tomorrow, I would want to ask you to leave as I need to discuss something with his grace snow, his hand and my hand.” She explained, giving a small sympathetic smile to the young man.   
Gendry nodded to her answering “of course your grace” as he stood up and left the room quickly afterwards, leaving only Daenerys, Jon, Tyrion and Ser Davos behind.

Ser Davos was the first to speak up after Gendry had left the room “his grace?” he asked looking towards Daenerys with a hint of surprise.  
Daenerys smiled softly at the older man as she answered “well he is king in the north, right?” she said, crooking up one eyebrow as she stared at Ser Davos, who nodded as to answer her.

“Talking about that, Tyrion.” She said as she turned to face her hand before she continued “Jon will stay as king in the north as long as this war goes on but as said I will be risking my armies, my dragons and even my life. I expect something in return for that, I do want the north but they won’t be loyal to me until I prove myself. I know this.”

“What are you saying?” Tyrion asked with a puzzled look on his face.  
“I don’t know how many men I’ll lose in this war but I know after this war, there will be the last war against your sisters and I’ll need allies. You told me the starks are good allies right?” Tyrion nodded at this as he answered “yes, I did and they are.”

“You’re proposing a marriage.” Ser Davos said, making both Tyrion and Daenerys turn towards him.   
“Yes, we are” Jon answered looking towards Ser Davos, whose eyes were now open wide in shock as he stared towards the man he saw as a son.   
Ser Davos eyes crinkled up as a smile formed upon his face “well I suppose it’s a good idea.” He said as he turned towards Daenerys and Tyrion.  
Daenerys nodded at his approval before turning towards Tyrion, who didn’t look happy “could I talk to you in private, your grace? he said, gritting his teeth as he asked the question.

“Whatever you have to say, Tyrion. You can say it here.”   
“There are other ways to create an alliance, I did tell you marriage is the best way and it is but we need to wait that out and see what’s the best option. Dorne for example, the prince there might ask for a marriage to create and alliance between you and Dorne and we could use that to our advantage.”  
“Sorry, but what’s the better option for a queen?” Ser Davos interrupted as he questioned Tyrion “a prince or a king?” 

Daenerys had to hold back a grin as Ser Davos challenged Tyrion, the tension in the room was high as the two hands stared at each other.   
“Doesn’t the north care bout heirs?” Tyrion bitted back at Ser Davos who turned towards Daenerys as Tyrion continued to speak “she is barren.”  
Daenerys closed her eyes, breathing trough her nose as she felt her anger rise up at Tyrion’s words “you love to remind me off that, don’t you Tyrion? Sometimes I think you’d prefer someone else to be Queen or a King. You told me the starks were good allies and you told me when we left Meereen that the best alliances were trough marriage. Well I’m taking you up on your advice am I not?” 

“You’re the queen I chose, your grace.” Tyrion said as he looked down at the table, a flash of shame passing on his face as he started speaking again, “you’re right. If you would marry Jon, you would have the north trough him as he is their King. It’s a good match.” 

Daenerys took a breath as she looked at Ser Davos who was still starring at her “Tyrion is right though, Ser Davos. The dragons are the only children I will ever have.”   
Ser Davos shrugged as he flashed her a soft smile. “It’s Jon’s decision, not mine. But to be honest it shouldn’t matter, that’s a decision for later when your queen. You can name someone you thrust as your heir.” He said as he continued to smile kindly towards Daenerys, his eyes filled with compassion as he said this.

“Jon?” Daenerys asked towards him.  
“Ser Davos is right, it doesn’t matter.”   
“It might matter later” she mumbled under her breath as she now looked down at the table.

“You know I don’t believe the witch, but even she was right. I would be the luckiest man as I will be married to you.” Jon said as he starred at her with such a intensity that it made her breathless, his words making her heart beat faster. His words also got a side eye from both Ser Davos and Tyrion as he said this but she didn’t pay attention to them as she starred at the man across of her.

“I know you want to tell your family so we’ll wait to announce it until we reach Winterfell, so if this could stay between these walls that would be much appreciated.” Daenerys said as she gave a look towards both Ser Davos and Tyrion, who both nodded in agreement.  
Daenerys let a small smile creep up on her face as she sunk back against her chair, starring at Jon who was also smiling softly at her.

She would marry him, she thought as she looked at the handsome and stubborn northern King who had stolen her heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't like how this chapter turned out if i'm being honest.  
> leave a comment if you want


	11. Late night talks and other things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Daenerys have a late night talk and more the night before going to Kingslanding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoy this chapter, again sorry for any mistakes

Daenerys was pacing around the painted table as she wondered what would happen come tomorrow, she let out a shaky breath as she tried to still the nerves she was feeling at the thought of having to meet with Cersei and trying to convince the queen who would rather see her head getting cut off, convince her to stop the war and convince her to send troops north for the real war.

Daenerys shook her head as she looked down at the map of Westeros that was drawn on the painted table. She knew that Cersei was cunning and smart, she didn’t know the woman herself as she had never met her but she knew that the Lannister Queen would kill her if she got the chance and if she had to go by what other people had said about Cersei then she knew that she would never send troops north. So Daenerys didn’t hold hope for that, she would not be a fool to trust Cersei Lannister.

Daenerys just hoped that Cersei was smart enough to not set a trap for them.

She let out a sigh as she let herself sit down on one of the chairs as she thought about all that was about to come, the war against the dead if they survived meeting Cersei then the war against Cersei if they survived the war against the white walkers. All off those things made her stomach turn, there was only one thing that was waiting on her in the upcoming future.

She smiled as she thought about it a blush creeping up her face, grazing her cheeks as she let herself think about Jon. Her future husband.  
She let herself slump against the back of the chair as she let her mind and her thoughts wander and as she did that the man who was now at the center of her thoughts, entered the room. He walked into the room without his usual armor and just in his thick tunic.

“Couldn’t sleep either?” Jon asked as he walked over to where she was sitting.  
“No, not really.” She answered as she looked up to him.  
“What’s on your mind?” he asked as he leant against the edge of the table. 

“Cersei, the war against the dead and against her.” She sighed out before continuing “and our marriage.”  
His eyebrows rose up as she said this “having second thought?” he joked, but she could see the worry settle in his eyes and face as he asked the question.  
“No, if I’m being honest meeting Cersei tomorrow, the war against the dead and then if we survive that there is the war for the iron throne which we also may die in. It worries me, our marriage however is one of the few things that I look forwards too” she confessed as she looked up at Jon.

Jon’s mouth crooked up as he closed the distance between them, a hand grazing her cheek as he came closer before planting a soft kiss on her lips. “I can’t believe you actually want too marry me.” He whispered against her mouth, his warm breath grazing her mouth in a caress as he leant his forehead against hers.

“it’s a good alliance.” She teased as she kissed his cheek before standing up, breaking their close proximity as she rose from her chair.  
“Ah so it’s only because of that.” He said jokingly a smirk plastered on his face as he slowly stood up, reaching out an arm to grab her by the waist as he brought her closer. 

She swatted him lightly on his arm “no” she said as she was brought close to his chest as he embraced her with both arms around her waist, locking her between his arms and his chest as he dipped his head down to place a kiss at the crook of her neck.  
Daenerys pulled back from him as she remembered the thing that Tyrion had said in their meeting. “Tyrion might be right, you need heirs.” She said as her voice started to falter “I can’t give you that, ser Davos knows this now as well.”

“Tyrion had no right to say that.” Jon said as his hand started soothing her back “why did he even say that?” he questioned   
“I don’t know.” She confessed her brows furrowing together as she took Jon’s words in, she didn’t know why Tyrion thought he could tell that. It’s not like she wasn’t going to mention it, she wasn’t ever going to hide that and Tyrion surely knew that she was honest about her bareness .

“He’s been acting weird.” Daenerys said as she voiced her thoughts out loud “his plans also haven’t been working if I’m being honest, he failed to predict attacks that came from his sister. Also he was the one who told me repeatedly that I need more allies and said that the north were good allies, he was the one to tell me to leave Daario behind in Meereen as I might need to marry as marriage is the best way to make strong alliances. That were his own words.”

“Daario?” Jon asked.  
Daenerys let out a short laugh as she looked at Jon “I’m telling you about Tyrion acting weird and all you heard was Daario.” She said as she shook her head while suppressing a smile before continuing “he was a former lover, when I was Meereen. I never loved him.” She explained to Jon who nodded in understanding.

“Do you think Tyrion is deceiving you?”  
“He’s my hand but I’m just being wary, he might be conflicted about having to fight against his own family. That doesn’t give him the right to talk about my inability to give heirs when he knows that it’s a personal topic and that I would mention it myself, I would never hide that fact and he knows that.” 

“Well you don’t know if it is a fact, like I said before the witch might have lied to you.” Jon said.  
“You sound like you want to prove her wrong.”   
“Maybe I do” He confessed as he stalked towards her, bringing a hand towards her chin, tipping it up softly as he bended down to kiss her.

“hmm” Daenerys hummed against his mouth as she wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing up his neck as she was nuzzled in the crook of it.   
“Dany.” He groaned as she sucked on the spot of his neck that she knew drove him wild and it did as she soon was picked up, almost letting out a yelp as Jon joisted her up by her waist making her legs lock around his waist as he carried her towards the painted table, laying her down softly on it as he whipped off the pieces that had been set up for strategy on the map off the table, letting them fall with a clack on the ground.

He kissed her hard as he made work with his hands to remove her dress quickly undoing it and groaning as he discovered that she wasn’t wearing anything underneath of it. He broke their kiss to get off his tunic and pants only leaving his briefs on before he crashed back upon her, his hand gripping in her hair as his lips crashed back upon hers.

Both of them moaning as they felt the others hands wander over their bodies, Jon’s hand grazing over her breast as he explored her body and her hands grazing over his back as her hands went up to clasp his shoulders.

They should get to a room Dany thought as Jon started kissing down her neck, following a trail towards her breast where he sucked in one nipple turning it into a nub before going to the other and doing the same there.

They should get a room she thought as his kisses traveled lower and lower, her thoughts stopped all together when she felt him place a kiss on her clit. This making her sit up as she looked down at Jon whose head was in between her legs now.

“What are you doing?” she asked, her voice wavering as she tried to catch her breath.  
“Do you trust me?” He asked, making her legs quiver as his breath grazed her wet sex.   
“yes.” She said breathlessly as she looked down at Jon, whose eyes she noticed were filled with lust as he stared back at her. “Lay back down.” His voice thick and heavy as he said it.

She did as he said and laid back down, starring up at the ceiling as she felt him open her legs, his hand grazing the inside of her thighs as he came closer. Here eyes rolling backwards as she suppressed a moan the second his tongue dipped out to tease her clit, her hand flew to his hair as she gripped it tight, pulling his hair as she bucked her hips up.

His arm came over her waist as he hold her hips down, trapping her against the table as he fucked her with his tongue.   
“Jon” she groaned loudly as she felt a finger tease over her folds before thrusting it in, making her bite down on her lip hard as he continued to fuck her with his mouth and finger.

He thrusted in a second finger as his other hand travelled up to pinch her nipple. “look at me.” She heard his voice, which was gruff and deep between her legs. She forced her eyes open and to look down and saw him staring up at her, his lips coated with her juices some of it even coating his beard.  
He starred at her, his eyes boring into hers as he darted his tongue out again and licked her clit as he thrusted his fingers in her again as well, all of it was too much for her as she continued to look at him as he picked up the pace of both his fingers thrusting into her cunt as his tongue lapped rapidly around her clit. 

She came with his name on her lips as she quivered around his fingers, him holding her down with his arm as he lapped over her folds as she came.  
“fuck.” She gasped out breathlessly as her chest heaved up and down, her heart beating hard against her chest as she calmed herself down.  
Daenerys hoisted herself so that she was sitting down on the table as Jon stood up from his former position. Jon’s hand cupped the back of her head as he kissed her open mouthed, slipping his tongue in her mouth as she kissed back.

She almost moaned as she could taste her own juices on his mouth, the moan died on her lips as his other hand, unfastened his briefs. She felt herself getting wet again as she felt the head of his cock, that had been freed from the comfort of his clothes teasing her sex softly.  
Her mind screamed at her to remember that everyone and anyone could walk into the room and see them in this position but her body was louder as her mind as her hips bucked forwards, letting out a moan as her cunt grazed his hard cock.

Jon let out what sounded like a growl as his head fell into the crook of her neck, biting down softly on the skin there as he entered her softly, breathing heavily in her neck as he buried himself fully into her.

He started thrusting into her slowly, teasing her as he tortuously retreated and pushed back in. Jon did this two times before Daenerys hands went down to grab his buttocks, her nails digging in both his cheeks as she motioned him to go faster.  
Jon picked up his pace as Daenerys let herself back down on her back, his hands traveling towards her breast as they jiggled with each thrust. Jon groaned as he kissed down her collarbone until he reached the nipple he had been teasing with his fingers, taking in the hard nub in his mouth as his other hand played with her other nipple, pinching it softly as his hips bucked up making her lift off a the table a bit as the sensation was edging her close to another release.

“Faster” she gasped breathlessly.

His free hand grabbed her waist tightly as he groaned against her breast as his pace picked up. Daenerys looked up at the ceiling as she felt herself being fucked by Jon, moans and gasps filling the air as both neared their released. He was the first to come, spilling his seed into her as he came.   
And as he fucked her through his release, his hand traveled from her waist to her bundle of nerves, his thumb rubbing the nub as he gave a few more thrusts before she was coming as well her walls clamping around his cock as she came.

“Fuck that was-“ he gasped against her skin as he slowly pulled out of her, his seed dripping down her thighs as he offered her his hand to hoist her up, pulling her into a sitting position as she took his hand.  
“yeah” she said, her voice barely a whisper as she was catching her breath still.

Jon let out a soft chuckle as he shook his head as he helped Daenerys get off the table and stand up on wobbly legs. Jon picked up her dress and his briefs and as they were done dressing, they walked towards her chamber together hand in hand.

Where they found some well deserved sleep in each other’s embrace, both of them sporting a smile on their faces as they fell asleep fully sated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel weird about this chapter, i feel like the ending is abrupt but i don't know  
> leave a comment if you want


	12. A meeting with Cersei Lannister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys and Jon meet with Cersei Lannister

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kept some lines from the show that i felt did fit in this scenario, but i also changed some things

Everyone had arrived at Kings Landing, where they met up with Brienne of tarth and Podrick who were waiting with a few Lannister guards, who had escorted Jon, Tyrion, Gendry, Missandei, Greyworm, the hound and the few unsullied and Dothraki who were with them to the Dragon Pit.  
There sat Cersei who was sitting in her chair, looking unimpressed as she witnessed the assembly coming trough one by one. Everyone had sat down, the northern allies left sat with Jon and Daenerys her allies sat right.  
“Where is she?” Cersei asked impatiently.

“She’ll be here soon.” Answered Tyrion awkwardly, Cersei gave him a glare as she looked at him her gaze wandering over her youngest brother. “she didn’t travel with you?” she asked with a sneer.  
Jon was about to answer but his words died on his lips as he heard Drogon, he turned around as he saw the Three dragons flying together. Drogon the only one landing on the ruins of the Dragon pit, giving out a roar as he did.

Jon gulped as he looked sideways to Cersei, he noticed that Euron Greyjoy, Qyburn and her brother Jaime Lannister were now standing up as they looked at the big black dragon. Only Cersei Lannister remained seated as she looked at the dragons, her body not giving anything away but her eyes held a glister of fear if Jon had to name the look in the eyes. 

Daenerys descended from drogon, who created a small wind as he flew back up to join his brothers in the sky. Daenerys walked towards the seat that had been left for her, sitting down on it as she reached it clasping her hands together resting it on her lap as she looked at Cersei who broke the silence first “we’ve been waiting for some time.” She said, her voice laced with irritation as she looked towards the Targaryen Queen who simply answered with a nod “my apologies.”  
There was a pregnant pause as the hound came closer with the crate where the wight was captured in to the middle, setting it down as Jon went to stand next to it. “we need you to cease firing as there is a war coming, a war that’ll destroy everything you love or hold dear and that will destroy your kingdom if we can’t stop it.” He explained towards Cersei, who looked unbothered.

Jon turned towards the hound and nodded as the hound kicked over the crate, the wight ran forwards as it came out of the crate, charging towards Cersei, who now sat back in her chair as the wight came closer to her.

The wight was close to reaching her but was pulled back by the chains they had put on it, Jon walked towards it as he swung his sword, taking its bony hand and chopping it off. He held up the bony hand as it was still moving, the wight screeching as he held it close to the fire “fire can kill it and so can dragon glass, swords made of Valyrian steel can kill it as well, anything else can’t kill it.” He explained as he burned the bony hand, the wight screaming as it burned.   
The hound beheaded the screeching wight with a dagger made of dragon glass and the screeching came to a halt as the wight finally dropped dead to the ground.

“how many of them are there?” Someone asked and as Daenerys looked towards the person that asked the question she was surprised to notice that Jaime Lannister was the one who was asking the question.

“A 100.000 at least” she answered, noticing how his face changed into one of terror as he looked down at the now dead wight.  
“I’ve seen a lot of things I my life, but this- this is the only thing that scares me” Euron Greyjoy said as he stood up, walking forwards as Cersei asked “where do you think you are going?” 

“back to the iron islands, the wights can’t cross over water?” he asked as he looked at Jon who shook his head as answer “no, they can’t as far as we know.”  
“I won’t wait for these fuckers to come kill me nor will I fight against this, I’m going to my island and wait out the war-“ he said as he walked towards Daenerys, stopping in front of her as he continued “-I’d suggest you do the same, your grace.” was the last thing he said before he walked away, walking out of the dragon pit.

“He is a coward” Cersei said as she turned towards Daenerys “I will grant you a seize firing, only if the north after the war against the dead don’t take up arms against me.”  
“Only the north? Not me?” Daenerys asked, curiously.

“I wouldn’t ask it from you as I know you wouldn’t agree to it and if you would, then I would trust you even less then I do now.” Cersei explained, her face not showing any emotion as she said it towards Daenerys.

“I’m sorry I can’t be loyal to two queens and I’ve already pledged myself to Queen Daenerys of House Targaryen.” Jon said as he looked towards Cersei who stood up as she walked towards Jon, Jaime and her guards following closely as stopped in front of him “well then good luck with your war, the white walkers will come north first. We’ll deal with whatever will be left of you all afterwards.” Cersei said before she walked away, leaving them all behind in the dragon pit.  
“Can’t you lie, Just once? Just a bit! Tyrion yelled frustrated towards Jon after Cersei had left the pit.

“words stop meaning anything with lies, you can tell me that’s how my father got killed and you call me stupid and a fool for telling the truth but it’s true lies become more lies.” Jon said back as he looked at Tyrion who groaned in frustration. “we’re fucked.”  
Daenerys who now had left her seat as she had joined Tyrion and Jon who stood in silence, starring towards the spot where Cersei had left “I’ll go talk to her.” Jon said, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

“she will definitely kill you.” Tyrion sighed before he continued “I’ll go.” 

“I didn’t come all this way to let my hand be killed by her.” Daenerys said as she walked towards Tyrion as to stop him “Jaime will be there and he won’t let her hurt me, I have to try or otherwise we’ll all die.” He explained before he walked away, leaving Jon and Daenerys behind.

Daenerys sighed as she watched Tyrion disappear from her sight before turning to Jon “you didn’t bend the knee, you’re still king in the north.” She said softly as she started to walk forwards, Jon following behind her as he answered softly “I know but I, I have pledged myself to you.” 

“the north hasn’t and that’s what she asked that they wouldn’t take up arms against her and who knows maybe they won’t, maybe they’ll choose not to fight for me. We don’t know what they’ll say or choose.” Daenerys explained as Jon bent down to pick up a small dragon bone that was laying on the ground “even the stubborn lords know that the north will never be safe if Cersei keeps on being reigning queen, they are thick headed but when they’ll have to choose between you and Cersei, they’ll choose you.” 

“you believe that?” she asked as she reached out her hand, silently asking for the dragon bone his hands were holding.  
Jon sighed as he handed over the dragon bone to her before admitting “I don’t know.” 

Daenerys shook her head softly as she strolled towards a small gap, leaning against the rough stone ruins as she began to change the subject “this was the beginning of the end for my family, the dragons were our strength and then we locked them up in here and they grew smaller and smaller until they were deformed or too weak and as they grew weak, so did we. Without them we were normal, without them we weren’t extraordinary we were just like everybody else” She said softly as she handed back the dragon bone to Jon.

“You’re not.” He said as he smiled softly towards her, walking closer as he closed the distance between them before continuing “your family hasn’t seen it’s end yet, you are still here. I know you believe you can’t have children but for all we know the witch was wrong.”

Daenerys looked up Jon who was looking at her, his eyes holding such a softness and vulnerability that it took her breath away. Daenerys knew that Jon was convinced that the witch that had murdered her husband and had cursed her was wrong but she herself wasn’t convinced of it, a part of her believed the witch as she had seen with her own eyes how her husband had been nothing but a shell, how her son as she had been told was a monster who had come out with scales and skin that would fall of if you touched him.

She closed her eyes as she thought of Rhaego, she hadn’t thought about her stillborn son in a long time and she had thought that it wouldn’t hurt as much as it used to but it still hurt her, her bareness bothered her even if she didn’t want to admit it to anyone, not to Tyrion who had asked her about it and not even to herself. 

She reopened her eyes when she felt his hands that were covered in leather gloves clasp her naked ones, his thumb rubbed over her knuckles as he held her hand in his as he soothed her.

Daenerys took her hand back as she remember that they weren’t exactly hidden from the rest of the people that had been left waiting in the middle of the dragon pit “Cersei won’t let her army march north, even if Tyrion manages to make her agree to a seize firing she’ll want to have forces for after the war north. ”  
“you don’t trust her.” He stated and before he could continue Daenerys answered “I would have to be a fool to trust a woman who would love to see me beheaded, she’s cunning and smart. You think that she’ll care we will be fighting and dying in the north? She doesn’t care about her people as Tyrion once told me, she only cared about her children.”

“we’re fucked.” Jon said as he flashed Daenerys a soft smile, her mouth lifting up as she softly smiled back.  
They stared at each other for some seconds in silence, the silence was broken quickly as Cersei arrived back into the dragon pit with Qyburn, Tyrion, her guards , the mountain and Jaime Lannister following behind her.

Daenerys and Jon walked over towards them side to side, stopping in front of her as Tyrion walked over to join them. Daenerys clasped her hands in front of her as she waited for Cersei to start speaking and she didn’t have to wait long as Cersei spoke loudly, looking towards Jon, Daenerys and Tyrion as she said; “We accept the seize firing and we’ll send troops towards the north-“ at this Daenerys gave a quick glance to Jon before looking back to Cersei “-I’ll hope you will remember this, remember that I decided to help even with no promises and no guarantees from anyone if the time comes, I suppose not.” Cersei said as she spoke to everyone, starring at Daenerys before turning around and leaving the dragon pit again, leaving them all behind in silence.

“you can thank me later.” Tyrion mumbled as he turned to Daenerys and Jon, who both stood in silence as they both had the same thought in their mind; that they were all truly fucked as they both knew that Cersei was lying.

Daenerys broke out of her thoughts as looked down at Tyrion as she wondered if he truly believed that he had convinced Cersei to send troops, because if he did he wasn't the smart man she thought he was. Another part however wondered if Tyrion's loyalty wasn't as strong as she thought it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed it, idk how well it turned out as this was difficult to write.  
> leave a comment


	13. we sail together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Daenerys hold a last meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it is a short chapter as i was busy this week so i do hope you enjoy it.

They had left Kingslanding immediately not wanting to overstay their welcome, they had sailed back to dragonstone all together. As they had all reached dragonstone after a few days on the boat they immediately all came together and gathered around the map of westeros as they Daenerys and Jon called in a meeting.

They didn’t have time to lose so when everyone who was needed arrived around the map Daenerys broke the silence, breaking the uncomfortable silence.  
“Today we will start the travel to Winterfell as there is no time to lose, we will sail to white harbour with the unsullied while the Dothraki takes the kingsroad. We will meet them there and then follow the kingsroad to Winterfell.” She said as moved her hands across the map to make it clear to everyone what she was talking about.

“Isn’t it safer to fly on Drogon, your grace?” Tyrion asked.   
“The northern lords and people need to see us allies, the best way to do that is to arrive together and travel together otherwise that might cause suspicion.” Jon replied to Tyrion. “I discussed this with the queen when we were sailing back from kings landing to Dragonstone.”

“You seem to have discussed a lot of things with her grace.” Tyrion mumbled under his breath.

“Yes, one of those things we discussed was that we don’t trust that your sister will keep her word.” Jon’s voice was stern as he glared down at Tyrion.  
“If she won’t, Jaime will.” Tyrion replied determiniation in his voice as it seemed that he was sure that he was right.

“So our faith lies in the kingslayer?” Daenerys asked before continuing “even if your brother wants to hold his word, he has no power of Cersei’s forces or her. He won’t be able to do anything if she decided to not follow trough on her word and she won’t, your sister doesn’t care about her people and everyone knows that.”  
Tyrion looked down at the painted table as a flash of anger crossed his face before looking up at Daenerys “you also had to see the wights to believe it, to even consider fighting for the north as you were focused on the iron throne.” He said trough his teeth as he was seething now.

“You didn’t believe it either, Tyrion.” Jon simply replied.  
“One might think that your loyalty lies with Cersei, the way you have been acting.” Daenerys stated as she glared at him, her face in a scowl as she looked down at him. 

“My loyalty lies with you, your grace.” Tyrion answered as he looked up at her, turning his body now fully to her as he closed his eyes and sighed before he spoke again “she’s with child, Cersei doesn’t care about her people that’s true but if there is one thing she cared about it was her children and now that she is pregnant she will do anything to protect her child.”

Everyone looked at Tyrion with a sense of shock as he told Daenerys about Cersei’s pregnancy, some of them began whispering about the revelation as Daenerys nodded to Tyrion “I hope you will be right.” She simply replied before dismissing everyone in the room except Jon who stayed in the room as everybody else left the room.

“He knows his sister better than us, who knows maybe she’ll send troops if it means to protect her child’s life” Jon said to Daenerys as he came closer to her. Daenerys gave him a small smile before shaking her head “Tyrion once told me about how he blames himself for the death of her 3 children, he was drunk back then but I saw his guilt about it.”

“You think he is protecting her?” Jon asked as he covered the back of her hand that was resting on the table with his own. “I don’t know” she confessed “I think he wants to believe that she will do the right thing as he saw her caring about her children but that doesn’t mean anything, he is right about one thing and that is if it is true that she’s pregnant, she’ll protect her child no matter what. It makes her even more dangerous, honestly.”

“if?” 

“It might’ve been a lie to manipulate Tyrion into believing her or it might be the truth.” Daenerys replied to Jon’s question as she now turned towards him, his free arm going around her middle as she looked up at him.

“I hope it is the truth, I do think she’ll respect the seize firing as she knows that if she tries anything you’ll burn her alive. For now however, we worry about fighting the dead.” He whispered as he pressed a kiss against her forehead.

“we should go join the rest, they all should be on the boat by now or at least ready to board.” She whispered back as she placed a soft kiss on his lips before pulling back.

“we should.” Jon agreed.

Daenerys followed behind Jon as they both left the room, they joined the others who were busy working outside. The unsullied were bringing busy bringing the garrisons on board as Daenerys had instructed that they should bring food from the reach as Winterfell might not have enough for 3 dragons and 2 large army’s.  
They boarded the boat together, it wasn’t long after Daenerys and Jon had joined the others on boat that the fleet was ready to go and so they were on their way, sailing together towards Winterfell.

Sailing together to go fight death itself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if i should add another chapter with smut on the boat or not say it if you want.  
> If not then this is the last chapter i might write a 2nd part that will go over in season 8 but ofcourse it'll be a complete rewrite of that season.
> 
> Tell me if you'd like that.  
> leave a comment or some feedback.


	14. First night on the boat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Daenerys their first night on the boat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised a smut chapter to finish this off so here it is

Night had fallen quickly after they had left dragonstone. 

They had only still one final meeting left before they could get some rest and well deserved sleep. Luckily the meeting had gone by rather quickly as it seemed like everyone was feeling rather exhausted. 

They talked about the resources they had brought and if it would be enough and had discussed the probability of the harsh weather fo the dothraki who were taking the kings road, Daenerys had said that the dothraki wouldn't have a problem to march in snow.

Daeneeys had then broken the news that Theon Greyjoy had asked her permission to save his sister who ahd been captured by Euron Greyjoy, she had given him the permission and allowed a small group of unsullied to go with him. 

After everything had been discussed what had to be discussed everyone retreated to either their room or stayed in the main room of the ship to have a drink with the other people.

Jon had retired to his room, getting rid of his thick cloak which had been smothering him in kings landing. He laid down on his bed as he let his eyes rest for a while as he had to wait for Daenerys to come to him as she had whispered to him during the meeting.

Jon heard a soft knock on the door and knowing it was Dany he almost jumped up from his bed to open the door. 

He opened the door to find Daenerys standing on the other side.

He didn't need to say anything as she walked into his room, leaving him to close the door behind them as she walked over to the bed.

Jon stood still in front of the door as he looked at her, Daenerys had discarded her clothes until she was buck naked and sat herself down onto the edge of the bed.

"You're still dressed." She noted as she let her eyes trace over his armour.

Jon quickly undid his armour, letting it fall to the ground with a bang he was sure other people would be able to hear but he didn't care about that right now as he looked over to the silver haired beauty that sat naked on the edge of his bed.

He undressed himself, his eyes never leaving hers as she looked at him while he did so, her eyes filled with lust and want as they raked over his body. 

As he got rid of his final layer he walked to where she was placed, kneeling in front of her as he spread her legs.

His head dipping down in between her legs, a thrill going up her spine as she felt the scrape of his beard on her inner thighs before his lips lapped up to her clit.

Daenerys locked her legs around his neck as she snaked in a hand into his hair, gripping the strands tightly as he started to fuck her with his tongue. 

Jon was like a starving men who had been given his first meal in a month, he wanted nothing more than to stay in between her legs he thought as he tasted her nectar on his lips and tongue.

He let out a groan as she started moving her hips slowly, meeting his hungry mouth with every move.

He left his position from inbetween her legs, standing up as he guided her onto the bed with the palm of his hand.

Him joining immediately next to her, he let out a gasp as she raised herself up. Her hand travelling down to stroke his dick as she hovered over it, before guiding his cock to her entrance. 

Jon let his head fall back as he groaned when he felt her walls contract around his cock as she took him in fully, taking a second to catch her breath before she slowly started riding him.

Setting up a pace as his hands flew to each side of her waist as his hips bucked up into her wet cunt.

His eyes taking in every detail of her face and her body as she rode him, taking in the fluttering of her eyes as his cock hit her sweet spot, her breast that were bouncing with every move.

She started riding him faster and harder, her nails digging into his chest as she set her palms onto it to have grip as she rode him.

"Dany." Jon groaned as he felt himself nearing his peak.

Daenerys came first, quivering above him as she came hard.

Jon following soon after as she rode him trough her orgasm, his seed spilling into her as he came.

She fell down onto his chest, her breathing heavy as she came down from her high.

His own heart was hammering against his chest as his hand flowed trough the silver locks of her hair, he felt sated and exhausted.

Jon and Daenerys fell a sleep in each others arms, they would worry about the army of the dead and the arrival in winterfell tomorrow they thought as they fell a sleep with a smile on their face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It ended abrupt I know but I wanted to post it as I promised a smut chapter 
> 
> This is the Ending of eastwatch revisited! 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it, dont forget that the second part of this series has 6 chapters already.
> 
> It's called the kiss of death and follows eastwatch revisited.

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot how to write so I tried starting off with a short chapter
> 
> So if you dont mind I'd like feedback or a comment.
> 
> Thank you for reading


End file.
